


Royal America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, King America - Freeform, Royalty, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America is a King? (6th Secret From America's Secrets Series)





	Royal America

Royal America

How did Iggy not know? America had no clue how he didn't know. If he was that obvious, then what was England? How did he NOT know who the king of his nation was? Sure it was private and the public didn't know, but how did the nation not know? The Queen talked to England all the time! Still, America somehow married the Queen in secret. He did love her, but he also knew she would die. The Queen was human. A nation and a human wasn't a common combination. The nation didn't tell anyone. So no one, but the Queen's family, Canada and he knew. Canada was the best man at his wedding. America had made the other's promise not to reveal their marriage.

In the public, the Queen married the mysterious 'Alfred Jones'. They never saw him. The Queen was the public speaker and announced all important things. Most people thought he was sick or lazy sending her out by herself. The public was getting restless after a year of marriage. They wanted to see the king. America really didn't know what to do.

Who was the new king? That was a question that plagued his and his citizen's minds. England had almost passed out when the princess told him she was married. Instantly, he had asked 'who?' She wouldn't tell him. The princess had only said that it was a secret. So, England resorted to spying.

England had only found out that the man had blond hair and a tall structure. He only saw his back. That was the only glimpse. He was too busy to actually find out who the man was. The first ball was happening, the day when the King and Queen married. The king would have to show up to it. England would have to find out who the king was then. The bloody king has to show his face at least once, right?

The ball was coming in three days! America was in full panic mode. He would have to show his face to the world! How would he hide the fact that he was America? After a long five minutes of thinking, he found out a possible solution to this problem. A wig and contracts! That could work! He skimmed around for them. You never know what the girls did in his room. There! It was brown wig. The hair was straight and long. With a bit of cutting, it could fit him! America looked in his dresser and managed to find a clear box of green colored contracts. Taking the contracts out, he placed them in his eyes. It stung a bit, but his eyes quickly adapted to it. Looking at the mirror, there was only one thought in mind. 'This was going to be interesting'.

 

England was in the wild crowd, blending in. He, like the rest of his citizens was waiting for the reveal of the king. It was impossible not to be excited about figuring out the Queen's secret husband! Who was he, the mysterious man who stole the princess's heart?

The horns started to play. Everyone started at the grand doors. They started to open. There he was tall, green eyes and brown hair. He seemed to be nervous. The Queen was annoyed, but it didn't show. England could feel the annoyance in waves. It must be the king's fault. Did he change his hair? He watched as the pair greeted the crowd with a wave. They went on and danced.

Slowly, the others joined in. As the music ended, the royal pair parted and greeted more guest. Ten minutes later, the Queen pulled the king into a corner. She started to argue with him. England slowly tiptoed closer.

"Why did you wear the disguise Alfred? I wanted you to be you! I wanted them to see the man who stole my heart!" The Queen exclaimed as she threw the wing off.

"America?!"


End file.
